Eternal Happiness
by chinese cherryblossom
Summary: Forced to marry, Sakura runs away to study in Hong Kong. Just to make sure her father doesn’t find her, she disguises as a boy and attends a boy school. She soon falls in love dressed as a boy, loving a boy? How would the guy take this? …R&R!
1. Run

**Title:  **Eternal Happiness****

**Author:  **chinese cherryblossom****

**Genre:  **Romance/General****

**Rating:  **PG****

**Summary:  **

Forced to marry, Sakura runs away and studies in Hong Kong. Just to make sure her father doesn't find her, she disguises as a boy attends a boy school. She soon falls as a boy? How would the guy feel? …R&R!

****

**Disclaimer:**  I truly respect the rightful owners of Card Captor Sakura and FanFiction.net, therefore, I would like to take this opportunity now, to thank and show recognition to them.   

****

***NOTES ABOUT TE FIC*:**

1. This idea is from TVB (Chinese company). All Rights Reserved. =)

2. The Kinomoto's are very rich in Japan and the Li's are very rich in Hong Kong. 

3. S&S are both 17, Syaoran is slightly older by a couple of months. 

4. This is an S+S fanfic but for the E+T fans, there will be some E+T. 

5. I don't think Touya Kinomoto will be included in this fanfic. Sorry… but please R&R!  

Chapter One 

**Card Captor Sakura**

_Eternal Happiness_

_* chinese cherryblossom * _

Running  

Somewhere in Japan, stood a great mansion, covering yards of wealthy land. Owned by the multimillionaire family, The Kinomoto. Servants bowed high and low worshipfully to whom they served. Two men's laughter was heard in a large room, with cheerfulness as they discussed something rather important and serious…

" Ha, ha, ha, Fujitaka, you flatter me! " The ball-like man laughed.  Fujitaka smiled and stroked his little moustache.

" This is true, Xie-Long. You flew all the way from Hong Kong to Japan just for your son's sake. What a grateful father you are… " (AN: Syaoran's father is in this fanfic, alright?)

" Thank you for accepting the marriage proposal from my Shaolan (AN: I don't use Shaolan for Syaoran but you will find out why I'm using this name for this section in the next chapter) to your daughter, Sakura Kinomoto. " Mr. Xie-Long Li thanked. The round man's laughter died away. " But are you sure your daughter will agree on this decision we have now made? "

**~~~~~***~~~~~**

" **WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** " The long hallway echoed and vibrated, filled with anger and …resentment.

" Sakura, calm down please… " Fujitaka urged, peacefully.

The pair of green eyes looked even angrier, you could just even see the emerald eyes glow with a tint of red… bitterness, " Calm down? What have you done, father! You accepted an engagement to someone I don't even know or further more… LOVE, without my will and permission!!?? " 

Fujitaka shook his head arrogantly but patiently, " Remember, your mother had asked me to look after you and find the perfect new family for you, in her last breath before she died. I am respecting your mother by fulfilling her last wishes! "

Sakura frowned unconvincingly. " Look after me? Find 'the perfect' new family? Is agreeing on a proposal of marriage, as a matter of fact …LIFE and forcing your own daughter to marry someone she is unwilling to, what mother had said is good for me? "

She forced herself to hold back the staining tears that were slowly building up in her emerald eyes. _This couldn't be happening!!!_ Sakura's mind yelled. Fujitaka sighed as he shook his head, again.

" You must marry Shaolan Li! His father is my business partner! I can't reject his son's proposal to you. " He exclaimed, reasoning with his daughter.

Sakura puffed. 

" But- "

" No buts! The decision was made and will still stay the same no matter what you say! " Fujitaka bellowed, irritatingly.

Tears escaped from Sakura's deep green eyes as she ran to her room, upstairs as fast as she could.

Fujitaka watched his only daughter cry and run. Then sighed solemnly to himself.

' This is for your own good, I'm sorry my dear Sakura… ' 

~~~~~***~~~~~

The 17-year-old teenage lay on her huge king sized bed, her head dug into her arms, as she lay face down on her pink-coloured bed.
    
    Tears trickled down Sakura's in tentative eyes and onto her petite face. Her tears, endlessly emerging from her pain-struck eyes,… from her paining heart…

Sakura wiped her tears as she tried to forget her father's words, that were repeating and refusing to leave her baffled mind. 

*** **_" You must marry Shaolan Li! His father is my business partner! I can't reject his son's proposal to you. " *****     _

*****" No buts! The decision was made and will still stay the same no matter what you say! "*****

Sakura shuddered, as she thought to herself through her raging head. __

_I am going to be married, married to a stranger… I'm required to marry Shaolan Li… I have no choice. No options…_

The tears continuously revolved through her eyes. Thought after thought flicked in and out her brain, trying to think of what she should do.

*KNOCK, KNOCK* *KNOCK, KNOCK* 

Sakura startled, croaked briskly, " Come-in! "

The door slid open, before a pair of carefree amethyst-blue eyes appeared. The girl was about Sakura's age; she walked in, then closed the large door behind. Her blackish-gray hair swayed as he walked towards Sakura.  

" Sakura? " asked a confused but worried voice.

Sakura looked up.

" Tomoyo! Oh my god! " Sakura brightened. " You HAVE to help me! " She pleaded, tears began drying into her pale face.

Tomoyo sat herself down beside Sakura, slowy. " What happened? " 

The auburn haired girl wiped her tears away quickly, " You won't believe it! Father is forcing me to marry someone! "

" I'm afraid I can't Sakura help you Sakura, did you forget that I'm only a servant to you? " Tomoyo reminded, her eyes caring.

Sakura half smiled, " But you should know that I treat you like my own sister. "

The servant returned the smile and gave Sakura a hug. Tomoyo all of a sudden retrieved, " Sakura I have only one idea for you to escape this mess. "

" What is it? "

" But I'm afraid that you must lose your family by doing this. " Tomoyo warned.

Sakura hesitated, thoughtfully. " Anything… " She said finally.

" By running away. " Tomoyo said, her blue eyes showed worry, after giving Sakura a bad solution. The only solution.

Sakura gasped silently. " Running away? " She repeated. 

_But that would mean leaving my faithful father. I know he can be bossy at times, but losing my one and only father? He would be SO… lonely and unhappy… _Sakura thought quietly. She turned to her servant, that she treated as her sister.

Sakura stood up in determination, " I…I'll do it! "

Tomoyo smiled then heaved a sigh, suddenly, a light bulb popped in her head, " I know! "

Sakura looked puzzled, " You know what? "

" I can go with you Sakura… just in case. " Tomoyo answered proudly, as if her idea was the best.

" That'll be great! " Sakura grinned.

Tomoyo jumped cheerfully, " let's get packing! We will need a lot of suitcases you know? "

Sakura giggled. Although her mind yelled, 

_Have I made the right choice? Will this mean sacrificing my father's hope and dreams just for myself? Am I too selfish?_

Sakura felt herself tug out of her deep, clouded thoughts and into reality. She found a hand waving in her eyes. " What? "

" Sakura? Are you alright? " Tomoyo asked, in a concerned voice.

" Yeah, I'm fine Tomoyo… " Sakura replied quickly.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, " Are you sure? " she asked.

Sakura smiled, " I'm FINE Tomoyo… Now let's quickly get ready before dark. "

" Yes your highness. "

~~~~~***~~~~~

Later…………11:30pm

" All set! " Tomoyo notified.

Sakura responded with a simple, " Kay. "

The two sneaked out of Sakura's room into other tall rooms, which were expensively decorated and past guards that were hired to protect valuables.

A few minutes later they came up to another room. Sakura halted, unexpectedly.

Tomoyo held a confused expression, " What's wrong? "

" I want to say good-bye to father… " Sakura whispered.

Tomoyo sighed, " Okay, I understand. But I'm sorry because you must be quick, the servants and guards will begin roaming the place at midnight, " she explained.

" How do you know? " Sakura asked, as she quietly open the heavy timber doors.

" Duh, Sakura. I'm a servant too! " Tomoyo hissed playfully.

Sakura tiptoed in and closed the door, careful not to make a sound.

" I'll guard the door. If you hear a soft knock, quickly come out. If you hear clicks then hide, because that will mean someone's here, okay? " Tomoyo inquired.

Sakura nodded. The door shut.

Sakura walked towards her father, who was fast asleep. She kneeled down, tears dripped onto the red carpet. " Sorry… father. I know how much the business means to you but I just can't marry someone I don't love… I know I'm selfish. Sorry…father… " Sakura whispered and bowed three times.

Sakura walked closer to her father, and gave him a small peck on his forehead, gently. " Take care…father. I love you…"

Suddenly Sakura heard sounds from the door. It was clicks! Sakura quickly, but quietly hid behind the doors.

The big door slipped open, " Hmm… " Came an inspecting manly voice, his eyes scanning the enormous room, suspectingly.

" I told you there is no one here… " Said another voice. Sakura recognised the voice, it was Tomoyo.

" Yeah, yeah… " Said the male voice again, sounding annoyed. The door swung closed again.

Sakura exhaled in relief. Then heard footsteps thumped away, finally.

" You can come out now, Sakura… " Came Tomoyo's voice through the door, softly.

Sakura opened the door and tiptoed out quickly, " Tomoyo! I thought you said the people come out at mid-night! " 

" Sorry, I forgot about that guy, Max. He's too over-protective… " Tomoyo made a face and stuck out her tongue.

Sakura took one last glance at her peacefully snoring father, before closing the door.

" Good-bye… "

~~~~~***~~~~~

* **SECRET HINT/SNEAK PEEK! … ***

… The next chapter will be called: Meeting. You should see what happens when 'they' first meet! And believe me… it's NOT love at first sight! Be sure to R&R, fellow peeps! 

**chinese cherryblossom:**  That's the end of chapter one! Did you like it? Don't forget to review, to tell me what you think by giving feedback. I would truly appreciate **ANY** reviews I receive. ALL WELCOME & ALL WANTED!  (Comments, suggestions, improvements, questions, requests, criticism, flames, etc.) Thank you!

P.S.: Place you e-mail down in your review if you want to know when the next chapter's uploaded. =) Remember… more reviews, longer chapters, and faster updates! =D

This is a "trial" chapter… I will remove it if it doesn't really sound good to the PEEPS... And may replace it… so please review if you want to read more!

Thank you for you continuous reading and support!

Luv ya!    chinese cherryblossom      (kitty_kytti@hotmail.com)  


	2. Meet

**Title:  **Eternal Happiness****

**Author:  **chinese cherryblossom****

**Genre:  **Romance/General****

**Rating:  **PG****

**Summary:  **

Forced to marry, Sakura runs away and studies in Hong Kong. Just to make sure her father doesn't find her, she disguises as a boy attends a boy school. She soon falls as a boy? How would the guy feel? …R&R!   
  
**Disclaimer:**  I truly respect the rightful owners of Card Captor Sakura and FanFiction.net, therefore, I would like to take this opportunity now, to thank and show recognition to them.    

Chapter One 

**Card Captor Sakura**

_Eternal Happiness_

_* chinese cherryblossom * _

Meeting  
  
Sakura halted, " Tomoyo…where are we going? " She asked looking around the crowdie atmosphere of the mall.  
  
Tomoyo shrugged, " Hey, I'm the servant here. I'm following your orders… "  
  
" Well remember Tomoyo…we're out of the mansion now. So, we are free! You're not a servant anymore… " Sakura pointed out.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, merrily, "Thank you, Sakura… But where are we going to go? " Tomoyo re-asked the question.  
  
Sakura sighed thoughtlessly, " I have no idea… " Putting her suitcase down, tiredly.  
Her friend Tomoyo, who had a lot of bags and suitcases, plopped her luggage's down, too.  
  
Tomoyo beamed as she turned, " I think we've found out where we are going… " She nodded to herself.  
  
Sakura frowned confusedly. She turned to the direction Tomoyo was looking at. " Where? " she squinted.  
  
Tomoyo just smiled, " I'll be right back ok Sakura? " Tomoyo whipped around and ran to the direction she beamed at. Sakura shrugged to herself, clueless. What was her friend on about?   
  
Little did she know, her friend might have just made the perfect choice…  
  
Tomoyo reached Sakura puffing, she handed her a broche, still panting breathlessly. Sakura flipped through the advertisement quickly.  
  
" What's so good about it? " Sakura asked, shrugging. Tomoyo gaped at the sight of her confused friend, with a shocked expression on her face.   
  
Tomoyo grabbed the broche, pointed at the section she wanted Sakura to read and shoved the piece of paper to her face.  
  
Sakura slowly took the broche and read it.  
  
Tomoyo stood in front of Sakura eagerly waiting for her friends point of view. " Come on   
Sakura…are you finished yet? "  
  
Sakura who was behind the note concentrated her eyes on the text, " No, you know how slow I am with reading… "  
  
Tomoyo sighed, " Well come on Sakura, we don't have all day you know. "  
  
A few minutes past, Sakura finally lifts the broche down out of her face, " Korea? "  
  
Tomoyo got up from sitting on the suitcases, " What? Not _Korea_…_Hong Kong! _"  
  
Sakura looked at the ad again, frowning, " But doesn't it say _Korea_ here? "  
  
" You read the wrong text, Sakura! " Tomoyo heaved a big sigh and sweat dropped.  
  
Sakura blushed slightly, " Oops… "  
  
Tomoyo shook her head and sighed, again, " Oh well, that's what happens to people who hang with Sakura Kinomoto… "  
  
Sakura gave her friend a playful punch, " Hey! It's not my fault that reading is not my best subject… " she pouted.  
  
Tomoyo pretended to rub on the 'bruise' Sakura gave her, " Ok, ok. So what did you think of Hong Kong? "  
  
Sakura hesitated, " Well…I guess Hong Kong will be good… "  
  
Tomoyo nodded, " So it's Hong Kong then! "

  
Sakura smiled and nodded. " Yep! "  
  
*** * * * *  
  
**" We please have two plane tickets that will be leaving for Hong Kong today? " Tomoyo asked the counter lady.  
  
The lady nodded, " Sure. " She replied handing her some plane tickets. Tomoyo and Sakura both signed some papers and handed the lady the money.  
  
" Thank you! " said the lady. (AN: I don't think that's how you buy plane tickets but *shrugs* oh well…)  
  
The two went to sit on some seats near by, Tomoyo read the tickets closely. " Hmm…it says that the planes leaves at 5:00. What time is it now Sakura? "  
  
Sakura looked at the wrist watch she carried with her, her father had gave it to her after her mother died. It had small cherry blossoms around the clock face. " It's about…4:45 now. "  
  
Tomoyo continued to scan-read the tickets and smiled, " Yay! First class…I've never really actually been in the first class of a plane before. "  
  
Sakura watched her friend, " Yep, I hope you enjoy the ride. But I don't really think you will enjoy it… "  
  
" Why? " Tomoyo asked curiously.  
  
Sakura turned to face Tomoyo, " Well, do you remember that you told me that sometimes you can get car sick? "

  
Tomoyo frowned thoughtfully, " What does being car sick have to do with sitting in the first class section of a plane, _with_ full service and comfy seats? "   
  
Sakura nodded, " Yep. "  
  
" No… "  
  
  
*** * * * * **  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura sat in soft red seats on the first class area of the plane, drinking sodas.   
  
" Oh man! You never said that the _first_ class seats were at the back and more bumpy than the front,_ before _we bought the tickets! "  
  
Sakura half-smiled innocently, "Sorry Tomoyo…I forgot. "  
  
Tomoyo sighed, " I told you hanging around with you wouldn't be a good idea, before… "  
  
Sakura pouted, and gave Tomoyo another playful punch, " I _said_ sorry… "  
  
Sakura stopped punching, " Apology accepted. Sorry for buying the wrong seats for you Tomoyo, I just thought that you would of liked to experience sitting in a high serviced area because you used to serve our family so well… "  
  
Sakura gave Tomoyo a hug from the seat next to her.  
  
Tomoyo smiled joyously, " Thank you so… much Sakura, you really are a true friend… "  
  
" I can't wait to get to Hong Kong! " Tomoyo beamed, " I've heard that there famous clothes designers, I want to learn more about them! "  
  
Sakura smiled, " Great! " Out of the blue, Sakura's grin faded, " But my father can sometimes be very strict, he may send security to find me" She gasped.  
  
Tomoyo turned to Sakura, " Well then we need a disguise… Luckily for us, we have me… I've brought some extra clothes in case we needed it. I've got all sorts, k? "  
  
Sakura sighed in relief, " Good on you Tomoyo! "  
  
Tomoyo smiled, pretending to be arrogant.  
  
*** * * * *  
  
**" Ahh… " Sakura breathed the fresh air of Hong Kong. She tugged her suitcase along with her while Tomoyo carried about 5 or 6. Sakura quickly ran to her friend, "I think you might need some help there, Tomoyo. "  
  
" No, it's okay Sakura, I can do this… " Tomoyo replied with a little difficulty. Sakura noticed Tomoyo's hands turning red,   
  
" Come on Tomoyo I order you to hand me some luggages so I can help you… " Sakura insisted, as she took 2 of the suitcases Tomoyo tagged along with.  
  
Tomoyo sighed, " You ordered. "  
  
Sakura smiled. " Good. _Now_ where are we going, Tomoyo? " Looking around the new airport they were in, there wasn't mush difference from the Japan ones to the Hong Kong ones.  
  
Tomoyo wondered her eyes around them too, " Ahh! I know! We can stay at a hotel. "  
  
" But even though I brought a lot of money, hotels cost a bit too much in Hong Kong (AN: I'm Chinese but I haven't been to Hong Kong to see the prices -_- sorry if it's inaccurate). We won't last a few months! "  
  
Tomoyo hesitated, " Yeah… good thinking Sakura. "  
  
Sakura suddenly piped up, " How about we stay in a _motel_? "  
  
" They don't have motels here in Hong Kong, they consider that too cheap. " Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
They both sighed heavily, looking down to the ground.   
  
" Why don't you go to school? " a feminine yet croaky voice said.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo whipped around, " Pardon? "  
  
The old lady sighed, " I over-heard your conversation and had an idea for you, you young ladies ought to go to school at your age. Believe me, when you grow up you will need the information to pass tests and exams for future plans and- " She babbled from her wheel chair.  
  
Sakura groaned as she rolled her green eyes, " Excuse me grandma, but we are from Japan and we don't really feel like going to school on our 'vacation' " She reasoned confidently.  
  
The old lady looked hurt and rejected, suddenly a muscular arm wrapped around the old lady's small shoulder, " Grandma, are you alright? Who has been teasing you? " He asked, his manly voice harsh.   
  
Sakura gulped at the strong figure. Tomoyo quickly butted in, " I'm so sorry sir- "  
  
"Syaoran (AN: *gasp* Syaoran?), you must help me. These two brats, just made me feel bad! " She whined, cutting Tomoyo off. (AN: baby! :P)   
  
Syaoran, the young man glared angrily at the two teenagers with is burning amber eyes, " What did you do to my gran? "  
  
Tomoyo smiled innocently, " My friend and I were just discussing on where we should stay on our holiday and well this _'nice'_ granny here insisted on us going to school and well my friend here said that we wouldn't like to go to school on our holiday so- "  
  
The old granny grunted arrogantly, " Hmph! What a liar! They said ' Back off old woman! ' to me and now I feel so disappointed, Syaoran please help your grandma... "  
  
Syaoran listened carefully to what his grandma said and turned to Sakura and Tomoyo, " WHY DID YOU SAY THAT TO MY GRANDMA? HUH? SHE'S JUST AND INNOCENT LITTLE LADY WHO WAS JUST OFFERING A SOLUTION AND YOU SCOWLD AT HER? WHY ARE YOU GANGING UP ON A POOR OLD LADY? HUH? " He yelled in one breath.    
  
Tomoyo stepped back while Sakura frowned madly, " EXCUSE ME MISTER! BUT YOUR GRANDMA WAS JUST SO HAPPENED TO BE BUTTING INTO OUR 'PRIVATE' CONVERSATION! SHE ALSO LIED, CALLING US A LIAR WHEN SHE WAS THE ONE TO LIE! WHAT KIND OF GRANDSON ARE YOU? NOT NOTICING THE LIES YOUR GRANDMA MADE? " Sakura argued back.  
  
Syaoran frowned ragingly, " I BEG YOUR PARDON! ARE YOU CALLING MY GRANDMA A LIAR? I THINK YOU SHOULD LEARN TO RESPECT YOU ELDERS! WHERE ARE YOU MANNERS? OH, I DON'T THINK YOU'VE LEARNT ANY, HAVE YOU? "  
  
Sakura gasped angrily, " WHAT? I'VE LEARNT MY MANNERS, IN FACT I COME FROM A VERY WEALTHY FAMILY! I THINK YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE THICK HEAD! ARGUING FOR THE WRONG SIDE! AND YES! YOUR GRANDMA IS A TOTALL LIAR! "    
  
Syaoran continued frowning, " WEALTHY FAMILY? AS IF! I DO NOT HAVE A THICK HEAD! I THINK YOU SHOULD LOOK AT YOURSELF AT THE MIRROR! YOUR HEAD'S SO BIG YOU CAN FIT AN ELPHANT IN THERE! "  
  
" WHAT ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT? ME WITH THE THICK HEAD? HUH! LOOK AT YOU STANDING UP FOR YOU GRANNY, SUCH A GOODY TOO SHOES AREN'T YOU? SO OBEDIENT!… " Sakura yelled.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both glared into each others fierce eyes, angrily. Electricity shattered as the glare hardened.  
  
A crowd have formed around the two 'enemies'. A man whispered, " Why, don't they make a good couple… "  
  
Sakura and Syaoran heard the man and turned to glare at him, the man backed off immediately. The two quickly turned back, eyes filled with rage.  
  
" Come on Sakura… " Tomoyo urged, pulling her friends arm.  
  
 Sakura stomped backwards, still glaring at Syaoran, " You watch your back Mister! "  
  
Syaoran glared back, " I think you better watch yours Miss! Next time if we meet, which I hope I never, the score WILL be settled. "  
  
Sakura stuck her tongue out, as she and Tomoyo grabbed their luggages and ran.  
  
*** * * * *  
  
**Sakura snorted, still angry. She balled her free fist that wasn't carrying suitcases. " You bet we have a score to settle! " Sakura spat.  
  
" Sakura, calm down girl! " Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura turned to her friend, " Calm down? Why did you pull me away? "  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura innocently, " Sorry, Sakura I think that situation was a bit tense don't you think? "  
  
Sakura sighed, " Maybe… but just you wait Syaoran or what ever your name is! We will settle the score. "  
  
Tomoyo sighed, " I think we _should_ go to school actually- "  
  
Sakura's mouth popped open, " What? Don't tell me your siding with _them_ now are you? "  
  
" Of course not! It's just, won't your father be proud of you if he found out you were studying? "  
  
Sakura exhaled, finally controlling herself, " I guess your right Tomoyo… "  
  
Tomoyo smiled, " Yep, but we need a disguise… how about we disguise as boys? "  
  
Sakura raised a brow, " Boys? "  
  
Tomoyo nodded sufficiently.  
  
*** * * * ***  
  
That's it for now folks! How was it? Big argument right? Please review and give some feedback on this chapter. Any kind of feedback will be gladly accepted, it would mean so much! I will update soon!  
  
See-ya!   chinese cherryblossom  kitty_kytti@hotmail.com   
  
P.S.: Please read my other stories if you can. Thank you for your continuous reading and support!:   
  
True Dreams Become Reality  
**Summary:**  
Sakura is lately having mysterious dreams about a caring, gentle young man. Even though she has never really seen his true face. She slowly starts falling for his kind personality… falling in…Love? In a dream?! Then she sees…him. One of Sakura's best friends introduces her boy friend from Hong Kong to Sakura… Can it be?    S/S, E/T, M/? Read to find out R&R… Thank you! ^_^  
  
Wishing Heart  
**Summary:  
**He made a promise to his crush, no matter what; they will never forget each other. Eleven years later, Sakura goes to study in Hong Kong, meeting…Syaoran? What happens to the one with a wishing heart…when Syaoran's love forgets? Girlfriend…R&R!****


	3. Arrive

Title: Eternal Happiness Author: chinese cherryblossom Genre: Romance/General Rating: PG Summary: Forced to marry, Sakura runs away and studies in Hong Kong. Just to make sure her father doesn't find her, she disguises as a boy attends a boy school. She soon falls as a boy? How would the guy feel? .R&R! Disclaimer: I truly respect the rightful owners of Card Captor Sakura and FanFiction.net, therefore, I would like to take this opportunity now, to thank and show recognition to them. -  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
BEFORE STARTING: I would really like to thank the extremely nice peeps, who've reviewed the 2 previous chapters. Thank you soo. much! I hope you can continue R&Ring the rest of the story!! (number in brackets stands for how many times they reviewed)  
  
janey Luvz you (2), jade (1), Dark-moon-Angel (1), cutiekoalabear (1), sweet-captor (2), Crazy-cherry (2), Ryuuen Star (3), kawaii kitty5 (1), Pochoco (1), t (1), Anime-Lover41 (2), lilazngurl (1), Ria Rei (2), demi- kaijuu (1), angel25302 (1), Sapphire Melody (1), fuzzy pruple thing (1), fruitz-kandi (1), sally (1), dawnmatrix (1),  
  
P.S. If your name isn't there and you reviewed, sorry. Please e-mail me and I will put it there for you. When you review, your name will be put up on the next chapter! ^_^  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
*A Christmas present for you peeps!  
  
Chapter Three Card Captor Sakura Eternal Happiness * chinese cherryblossom * Arriving  
  
"Well, Sakura, we're here." Tomoyo announced. The two teens had been walking for a while, they slowed down before stopping at a gate; as they reached the Boys Tomoeda Secondary School of Hong Kong.  
  
Sakura nodded in agreement, as she studied the exterior atmosphere of the medium sized building. It was very wealthy looking, there was a bracing garden patch surrounding the school. Complete, with a clean and natural aroma filling the air.  
  
The two walked inside, after informing of their arrival to the tall black gateway. Sakura wore a short auburn coloured wig, and the school uniform, which was dark blue and had fine light blue embroidery printing, 'Tomoeda Boys School.'  
  
Tomoyo had a dark purple-blackish wig and also wore the school uniform that was handed to them after enrolling for the school. Both girls had tight white bandages wrapped around their chests. Their shoes leathery black, with dark blue shoe-lace matching the embroidery of the clothing.  
  
Across the roadway was another high school. The outside was like the Boys Tomoeda Secondary School of Hong Kong. Except, the name was 'Adeomot Secondary School for Girls'.  
  
(AN: does 'Adeomot' look familiar? Think about it. ^sorry, no prizes for the right guess^.)  
  
********  
  
There was chatter and laughter between students, as the teacher walked swiftly in to the classroom. "Now, now. quiet everyone!" He hushed while he carefully placed and neatly set his files onto his desk.  
  
Babble went on.  
  
"ATTENTION boys, we will have two new students that will be attending school in this classroom." The teacher announced over the top of the jabbering.  
  
All of a sudden the noise died down at the unexpected notice. "Now, I want ALL of you to be kind and welcoming to these new students, UNDERSTAND?" The teacher said firmly.  
  
There was weirdly utter silence, in the pale-cream coloured classroom.  
  
Mr. Nakoho, the teacher, eyed expectedly at his dull class.  
  
Silentness.  
  
"Well? Come on boys! Don't you think you should at least show some kind of reaction?" Mr. Nakoho said disbelievingly at his boys, but with the lack of the guys a dry response was heard.  
  
"Yes." the class mumbled lazily.  
  
Mr. Nakoho nodded slowly, inspecting his pupils suspiciously, "You guys may come in now." he turned to the door before calling through it, his smile warm.  
  
Everyone stared at the door, somehow it was very steady and patient.  
  
The door creakily opened, and two slim male-like figures were revealed at the wooden door. The two approached into the classroom, taking their time.  
  
"I hate it when we have to introduce ourselves." Sakura whispered grumpily to Tomoyo. Her face, trying to hold her mope.  
  
Tomoyo nodded to her friend, keeping a small smile.  
  
The two 'boys' reached and faced the front of the class, rather reluctantly. Gawks and whispers were spread throughout the classroom.  
  
"Fellas, would you like to introduce yourselves?" Said the teacher from his seat.  
  
Tomoyo nodded and spoke trying to make out a manly voice, "Hi, my name is Daidouji Tomo. I'm a 17, I came from Japan with my friend here." She said looking towards Sakura.  
  
Sakura was glaring, spotting something she wished she'd never spotted. Tomoyo nudged Sakura after noticing her eyes to the back left hand corner of the room.  
  
Sakura piped up, "Oh.um.My name is Kinomoto Sakura- err. SAKU and I'm also 17." Sakura introduced quickly, her voice almost losing a tone of cool.  
  
The teacher nodded, still smiling, as he welcomed kindly, "Welcome to the Boys Tomoeda Secondary School, Daidouji and Kinomoto. Would you like to find and sit in a spare seat, please."  
  
He insisted and began scribbling things on the blackboard with a squeaky white chalk.  
  
Tomoyo nodded obediently and looked sideways to her friend, who was still glaring hard at something, or is it.someone?  
  
"Come on Sakura!" Tomoyo whispered quietly, while dragging her friend along.  
  
The two got to a the end of the classroom, after passing a lot of stares and whispers from the students; where there were two empty seats.  
  
One seat was next to the left hand side wall and the other was next to the right. Meaning the two had to split up!  
  
Three other guys sat in between the two spare seats, one guy on the right, had dark blue hair and eyes, he also wore glasses.  
  
The boy in the middle has short black hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
And the third guy looked very familiar to Sakura, very familiar indeed. He had short messy brown hair and reddish-brown eyes. He sat sluggishly on the seat given and seemed to be fiddling with a pencil.  
  
The black haired guy gestured Tomoyo to the right and Sakura to the left, because they were just standing in front and couldn't make a decision of where to sit. The girls nodded and headed towards their seats. Preferably not wanting to part.  
  
The guy in the middle introduced himself, looking confident, "I'm Takashi Yamaziki." He turned to his right, "Him there is Hiiragizawa Eirol."  
  
Takashi turned to the last guy, "And he's Li Syaoran."  
  
(AN: Confused? Here's the seat order from the left- Sakura, Syaoran, Yamazaki, Eriol, Tomoyo. There are a few more rows in front too).  
  
Tomoyo smiled nodding before getting into her chair, "Thanks Takashi."  
  
"No problem, Daidouji." Takashi replied, returning a smile.  
  
Takashi and Tomoyo began a quiet conversation, causing Eriol to eavesdrop and finally ended up joining in. While on the left, things were a bit. not as comfy.  
  
Sakura slid into the provided seat and inched as close as she could to the wall and as far from Syaoran as possible, unfortunately the seats weren't that far apart. Syaoran automatically did the same, a readable pout of disgust form in his lips.  
  
Syaoran felt curious eyes wonder across him, he side ways glanced at Sakura. Who was still glaring madly at him.  
  
"Got a problem, Kinomoto?" He hissed, his tone harsh.  
  
Sakura eyed Syaoran carefully, "Do I know you Li?"  
  
Syaoran raised a brow, "Let's see. if you know me, shouldn't we have met!" He asked sarcastically, as if Sakura was loony.  
  
Sakura's glared hardened, "I know that! You just look familiar, your name even sounds familiar!"  
  
Syaoran momentarily looked thoughtful, before snapping, "Hmm. nope! I've never seen you in my life! And I wish I've never either! So you stay on your side, got it!"  
  
"Why don't you remember to stay on YOUR side!." Sakura snapped back, as she poked her tongue at him.  
  
Hmm. she's seen him before! She just knows it. But where? She gasped suddenly, Li, Li, Li. Li Syaoran? That stupid jerk from the airport?  
  
OH NO! It is! God NO! I'm going to have to sit next to him. all day? EVERYDAY?  
  
That's terrible! That's foul! That's repulsive! That's just. WRONG!  
  
No, no, no! Why me?  
  
A total stupidly annoying, pesky jerk, dumb idiot, irritating crap, low life horror, what an entirety hated-by-me "freak!"' Sakura said somehow the word freak slipped through her mouth, aloud.  
  
Syaoran watched weirdly at the frowning Sakura, who seemed like really horrible information was trying to sink into her, her face expressing anger and grief.  
  
"Who did you call a 'freak', Kinomoto?"  
  
Sakura tugged out of her dramatically tragic day mares. "I-.err.no one."  
  
Syaoran raised a brow, before shrugging carelessly and laying back in his chair comfortably, as he started to listening to the teacher babbling on, about something that might have been about history or geography, or some other boring subject.  
  
Sakura sighed inwardly to herself maybe 'luckily', 'We will still have a score to settle.that is. when or IF you recognise me, LI.'  
  
"-Now boys, we have a quick test on what I've just explained to you. I hope you were listening. and remember these test results will involve 85% of your marks." The teacher declared, while he began handing out some sheets.  
  
Three-quarters of the class groaned mournfully. Some students loved tests and studying. (AN: Not me. -_-;; he.he.he. Sorry for butting in).  
  
Sakura sweat-dropped. 'Damn! Now my grades aren't going to turn out good, but wait. there won't actually be anyone to show it to.' She sighed as she remembered about her father.  
  
'Sorry.father.'  
  
A pair of amber eyes secretly eyeballed Sakura, 'Man, that 'Saku' guy is really weird, mumbling to himself! I hope I don't catch any infections from him! Hmm. Kinomoto Saku? Hey, wait a second, aren't I being forced to marry a Kinomoto or what's her name girl?'  
  
He continued to secretly watch Sakura in hatred and doubtfulness,  
  
'They must be related, both Kinomoto's and from Japan. Damn, out of all the beautiful girls in the world. a Kinomoto? Jeez father only cares about his 'business' and not his son, me. I would never want to marry a Kinomoto!' Syaoran shuddered, 'Just thinking about him and his stupid female relative, that I HAVE to marry, makes me sick!'  
  
"And your test time will start in three, two, one." Mr. Nakoho said as he checked his watch.  
  
Sakura was suddenly ripped out of her thoughts, yet once again, and continued for her test, god! She didn't even know what the test was about! She sighed, her green eyes distant and filled with stress.  
  
********  
  
Mr. Nakoho shook his head, "Kinomoto, only 1 score out of 50? I know you are new and everything, but I wasn't thinking that your scores would be that bad. The only question you got right was. 'What family is the multimillionaire of Japan?' The Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura had her head hung low to hide her embarrassment, her voice a tinge edgy, "I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again."  
  
The teacher sighed, "You bet it won't Kinomoto. Now, I will let you go this time but next time if it does happen again, I'm going to have to reduce your grades scores." Mr. Nakoho said, his voice calm yet serious.  
  
Sakura nodded thankfully, "THANK-YOU Mr. Nakoho! I won't let you down!"  
  
"Mm." replied Mr. Nakoho. "Now go back to your at ONCE."  
  
Sakura ran back to her seat. Chuckling was heard as the humiliation flooded through her. 'Damn Li! You almost made me fail my grade scores. Boy, won't you pay." Sakura's mind yelled, her teeth gritted as anger plugged deep into her.  
  
While Sakura slid back into her seat, she suddenly spotted a smirk, a ha-ha- ha-what-a-loser smirk.  
  
Li.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" cocked Sakura, her tone was actually sounding strong and hard.  
  
Syaoran's smirk grew, "Your dumbness, 1 out of 50? Even I can do better!"  
  
Sakura frowned, "Oh shut up Li! You were the one who was ANNOYING and made me not pay attention!"  
  
"Look who's talking?"  
  
Sakura grunted, "You are!"  
  
"You just spoke."  
  
"You did!"  
  
"1 out of 50! What a loser! Loserrr." Syaoran mocked and chanted. What did he just say?  
  
Sakura paused, "..."  
  
Syaoran's lips formed a teasing grin, "What's the matter? Don't you know what l-o-s-e-r means, to answer? Loser!"  
  
Sakura's green eyes grew, 'No one EVER calls me a loser!'  
  
"Goody-too-shoes Li, sticking up for your poor old grandma. aww, boo hoo!" Sakura said her white teeth shone as she grinned slyishly.  
  
Syaoran tried his best to hold his gasp, ".Whoa- what are you talking about Kinomoto?" he lied quickly, forcing a surprised face.  
  
Sakura raised a brow and smiled, "Oh, what are you talking about Kinomoto?? Stop denying it Li! I know what you did at the Hong Kong airport."  
  
Syaoran silently gulped, while mentally wondering. 'How the heck does he know about that? Unless. Nah, it can't be. The brat is a girl not a guy. But how does he know about it?'  
  
A smirk formed into Sakura's lips. 'Yes! I've got you now Li.'  
  
"D-Don't hide it Kinomoto. I know your guilty secret." Said Li quickly. What the heck did he say that for??  
  
Sakura inwardly gasped, 'No. does he really recognise me? How does he know that I'm a girl? Nah!'  
  
"What are you on about Li?" Sakura almost shouted as she raised a brow.  
  
"AHEM!" Mr. Nakoho cut in, "Alright boys, we'll be having a weekend trip around the Hong Kong City. As a surprise excursion."  
  
Most people hooted. "Now, please head to your dormitory rooms, and pack for tomorrow's trip. You all must wake up nice and early, at 6:30AM."  
  
Groans came from some students after the uneasily early time was stated. The students got up from their seats, and grouped up with their friends, before heading to their rooms.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura waited till the end, of the human heard, "That's the guy!" Sakura said, almost shouting. The two began walking out of the class door and turned right.  
  
"What guy?" Asked Tomoyo. The corridor was long and very decorative, not the girly type. But just nice and simple small paintings.  
  
Sakura glared at the floor, "The jerk from the airport."  
  
Tomoyo gasped, "Really?"  
  
Sakura nodded, "Yes, really. Out of all the schools of Hong Kong, he just had to go to this one?"  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't know that he came to this school." Tomoyo apologised.  
  
"It's Ok." The students still chattered humorously to one another.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, "No, Sakura. I'm really sorry. Just please don't kill me when I tell you this."  
  
Sakura frowned curiously, "Umm. Ok. What is it?"  
  
"We're not in the same dormitory room." Said Tomoyo sadly. The two turned left into another corridor. Some students ahead, began entering their rooms.  
  
Sakura smiled, "That's not a worry. You don't have to be sorry."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head once again, "No, you don't understand."  
  
"What's wrong Tomoyo? Please tell me?"  
  
Tomoyo gulped, "You're room's with him."  
  
"You're kidding right, Tomoyo?" Sakura laughed sarcastically, as she turned to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo had a blank face.  
  
"N-no-noooo!!" Sakura croaked. She was able to make sure no one in front can hear.  
  
"Sorry." said Tomoyo sheepishly.  
  
Sakura sighed, "It's not you're fault Tomoyo." She was raging. Sakura knew she wasn't mad at her friend, she was just so furious about. Li. For some reason Sakura hadn't ever been this angry at anyone before.  
  
She even wasn't as angry at her father for the forced marriage arrangement. There was just something about Li, a bond of anger? She didn't know.  
  
But Li, he was just too much. Arguing, making her lose grades, calling her a loser?  
  
"Hello?? Earth to Sakura!" Came a familiar feminine voice.  
  
Sakura blinked away her worries, "Huh? Err. yeah."  
  
Tomoyo exhaled, "Sakura, you've got to stop thinking too much. It'll give you white hair easily."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Tomoyo slowed down, and stopped at a door, "Well, this is my room Sakura." She looked at the door next to hers, "I think that's your room over there."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
Tomoyo had already opened and entered her room, her room mate was Eriol. (AN: What a coincidence.)  
  
Sakura looked at the door, it was timber and painted blue. Well, here goes, she gulped before slowly turning the door knob......  
  
****************************************************************  
  
AN: That's it! Hope you enjoyed it. I trust that you've read my notice about the computer-shut-down-I-lost-my-files. If you haven't, well, I've already finished typing my chapters of Eternal Happiness and True Dreams Become Reality. But something happened to the computer and the files were lost.  
  
So I had to re-type it. Sorry about the delay. I think the other chapter I wrote was better than this one. Oh and if this chapter was boring then don't worry because the next will be way better.  
  
The excursion. Someone gets stuck with their worst enemy. Please R&R!!! Thank you.  
  
Luv ya'll chinese cherryblossom  
  
Oh, yeah. I'm looking for a better reader. If you think you want to be my better reader, if you happy to do so and think you're the right person; then please say so in a review. ^_^ Thank you! 


End file.
